Icha Icha Torture
by mutant b100d
Summary: Icha Icha, insult, blackmail. Kakashi and Sakura. What could go wrong! *abandoned*
1. Chapter 1

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Mm?" Kakashi sat a few feet away from Sakura with his nose buried deep in his dear Icha Icha book.

The two were relaxing from the great deal of training they had just endured. Naruto and Sai were a bit of a ways off, Naruto was snoozing in the sun and Sai was carving pictures in the ground with a stick.

"Why do you read when people are trying to talk to you? _Like now_?" Sakura's voice rose to get her point across.

Kakashi lowered his book and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry Sakura. What did you want to say?" Kakashi asked politely.

Sakura made a face and then asked, "Why do you read porn in public."

"It's not porn. It's romance. And I _know_ we've discussed this before."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "It _is_ porn, and yes we have, but you never give me a straight answer."

"A straight answer to what my dear?"

Sakura was starting to get angry.

"A straight answer to why you read porn in public."

"Is it really any of your business what I read and where I read it?" Kakashi asked.

"Well . . . no but-"

"Then I suggest you let it go."

"Kakashi . . ." Sakura warned.

"Sakura . . ." Kakashi said in the same tone of voice as the young kunoichi which made her even angrier.

"Kakashi I would really like an answer to my question" Sakura gritted her teeth."

"And what question would that be Sakura-chan?"

That snarky remark earned Kakashi a chakra effused punch in the gut.

"You just never learn, do you?" Sakura tsked.

Kakashi was hunched over in pain before saying, "I'm . . . sorry . . . sakura. . . ."

"Good." sakura said, a satisfied smile on her face.

Kakashi grunted.

"Now," Sakura continued. "Tell me why you read that trash."

Kakashi's head snapped up. "You take that back."

"Take what back?"

"Take back what you said about Icha Icha being trash!" Kakashi said, his volume rising.

"No!"

"TAKE IT BACK."

"Okay okay!" Sakura said, slinking away from the bristling copy-ninja. "I take it back!"

Kakashi relaxed. "Thank you. Icha Icha is anything but trash. It is a masterpiece."

"I change my mind," Sakura said. "I'm taking back my take back."

"Ohhh no you can't do that. Once you take something back, it's irreversible. You can't take back a take back." Kakashi said, shaking his finger at Sakura.

Sakura shrugged. "Sorry, but I just did."

"Well take it back."

"Take what back?"

"Take back taking back the take back that you took back!"

"What take back?" Sakura asked innocently.

Kakashi glared at Sakura with his one visible eye. "You know very well what you took back."

"Fine. I take back taking back the take back I took back."

"Good. But you have to put a seal on it."

"Huh?"

"I can't have you being smart with me again and taking back the take back of the take back that you took back about the original take back in the first place."

Sakura groaned. Kakashi raised his eyebrow menacingly.

Sakura huffed. "Fine."

She raised her right hand. "I hereby promise that I won't take back the take back of the take back that I took back of the original take back I took back first. Happy now?"

Kakashi shook his head. "No."

"No?" Sakura whined, her hand returning to her lap.

"Not really."

"Well what else do I have to do?"

Kakashi tapped his chin, thinking about it.

"You have to tell Sai you love Icha Icha and you want to reenact a scene with him."

Sakura's face turned bright red and she shook her head furiously.

"No way. Nuh-uh. Not gonna happen. Besides, I already promised I wasn't going to take it back again, so why do I have to do this?"

"Because I don't trust you."

Sakura scowled. "I'm not doing it. Besides, shouldn't I have YOU do something for ME?"

"Why on earth would you do that?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, if you do something for me, I'll be more willing to do something for you. It's equivalent exchange."

Kakashi's eye narrowed. "You mean blackmail?"

Sakura shrugged. "That's one way to look at it."

Kakashi sighed deeply. "Fine. What do you want?"

"Hmmm . . ." Sakura kept her eyes on her ex-sensei as she thought about it. "How are your cooking skills?"

"Horrendous."

Okay so he wouldn't be cooking for her.

"Cleaning?"

"You know how lazy I am."

". . . Doing my paperwork for a day?"

"Isn't punctuality a good quality for something like that?"

Sakura could feel the anger boiling inside her. This man was _very_ crafty. And the problem was, she knew he was telling the truth in everything he was saying.

"Well what _can_ you do?" Sakura exploded.

Kakashi thought about it for a while.

"I can lend you one of my Icha Icha books." Kakashi offered.

"Ew no!" I don't want to read your smut!" Sakura exclaimed.

Kakashi pouted. "It's romance."

"Humph." Sakura snapped her fingers as an idea came to her. "I've got it!"

Kakashi gulped.

"You have to give up Icha Icha for an entire _week_!"

Kakashi paled. "Now Sakura, are you sure there's no-"

"I'm positive. Now hand it over." Sakura smirked.

Kakashi's head dropped to her lap. He reluctantly handed his beloved Icha Icha Paradise over to the triumphantly grinning pink-haired girl. Sakura snatched the book out of his hands and stood up.

"Come on Kakashi-sensei, let's go."

"Go?" He asked weakly.

Sakura nodded. "To your apartment. So I can get the rest of your books. I have to confiscate the rest of them. I think they'll be safe in my hands for a week."

Kakashi groaned.

Sakura sighed and pulled him up to his feet. She dragged him by the wrist and on the way out she called to Sai, "Kakashi-sensei and I are leaving! tell Naruto to get up, will ya?"

Sai nodded to his teammate. "Yes yes goodbye!"

"That was kind of rude." Sakura muttered.

"Well Sai did seem to be rather immersed in his art. I just hope he actually remembers to wake up Naruto. . . ." Kakashi's voice trailed off.

Kakashi and Sakura reached Kakashi's apartment within ten minutes and Kakashi reluctantly (and _very_ slowly) unlocked the door and let them in.

"Now where are the books?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi sighed. "Straight to it then. They're in my room."

He pointed to a door down the hall and Sakura followed his finger, dragging him by the wrist.

"Ow Sakura. You're hurting my wrist." Kakashi whined.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Kakashi-sensei, I've seen you get stabbed in the gut with a kunai. My holding your wrist does_ not_ hurt you."

Kakashi scowled. Sakura stopped them at the door and pushed it open. Kakashi's bedroom was exactly how she had pictured it. _Not_ that she pictured it. . . .

There was one double bed in the center of the room with messy white sheets and a black comforter. There was one bedside table with a lamp and on the other side of the room there was a closet door. And right in front of the bed was a large bookshelf that was full of Icha Icha books.

"Aha!" Sakura exclaimed. She dropped Kakashi's hand and started pulling books out of their shelves.

Kakashi winced repeatedly as the books fell into her arms.

Sakura cleared her throat. "I think I'm gonna need a bag. I can't believe how many of these you actually have!"

Kakashi sighed and grabbed a bag from his closet. He held it open for Sakura and she dropped the books in, resulting in another wince from Kakashi.

"Oh man up!" Sakura scolded.

"How can I? You're taking my babies away from me!" Kakashi bit his lip under his mask.

Sakura lightly kicked Kakashi's shin.

Once all the books were in the bag, Sakura flung the bag over her shoulder and walked out of the room to the front door.

Kakashi followed, pining after his books.

"Oh would you shut up Kakashi-sensei? You'll have them back at the end of the week. Okay?" She finished with a sweet smile.

Kakashi just stared at her with a puppy-dog eye.

Sakura laughed. "Goodbye Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi watched her leave in sorrow. He sulked on the way back to his bedroom where he plopped down on the bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hellooooo! Chapter 2! Yeah baby! I'm so proud of myself. So anywho, um, chapter 2. That's pretty much it. Thanks for reading, and please continue. And please please _please_ review. Okay that's it.

* * *

Chapter 2- Longing

Kakashi Hatake was nothing without his Icha Icha books. All day he went throughout the town actually looking where he was going and being bored out of his mind. Whenever he saw Sakura, he shot her a dirty look and could hear her snickering no matter how far apart they were.

Kakashi missed his books so much. The romance . . . the (dare I say it?) porn. . . . His sexual needs and desires were not being fulfilled and he needed them to be.

Throughout the entire week he was becoming more and more unraveled and he was losing a little bit of his self control every second. Whenever he so much as looked at a woman, he felt the need to jump on her and fuck her senseless. And when he was with Sakura, those needs were even worse.

Everything about Sakura was mouthwateringly delicious. Her hair, her arms, her legs, her scent, her lips . . . her stomach . . . her breasts . . .

Training was becoming torture for him and he couldn't stay out in public for more than a few hours at a time. And his dear dear friends decided to "help him out".

"Kakashi! Hey Kakashi!" Genma yelled to his silver haired friend, trying to catch up to him.

Kakashi groaned as he reluctantly turned around to face his friend. Kakashi was on his way home to his apartment for more alone time with himself and wasn't in a very good mood. he had spent the last two hours watching Sakura get hot and sweaty during training. And the last thing he needed right now was to talk to his womanizing friend.

"What do you _want_ Genma?" Kakashi asked exasperatedly.

Genma wrapped his arm around Kakashi's shoulders and announced, "You're coming out drinking with me tonight. We need to get you a woman."

_Fuck._ Kakashi thought. "Um, I can't."

"Why?"

"Well . . . I'm busy."

"Doing what? Masturbating?"

Kakashi felt a sudden urge to punch Genma in the nose.

"No." He said, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists in his pockets.

"Come on Kakashi! You'll have fun, I promise."

"I've learned not to trust your promises over the years, Genma."

Genma rolled his eyes. "Come on. If after an hour you're not having fun, you can go home. But at least come for an hour."

Kakashi bit the inside of his cheek before answering, "Fine. But only for an hour."

Genma grinned and removed his arm from Kakashi's shoulders. "Be at the bar at seven. If you're not there at seven, I will come find you and kick your late ass."

"Yeah yeah." Kakashi said, waving his friend off.

Genma turned around and walked off in the opposite direction while Kakashi continued to his apartment. He went inside and leaned against the closed door. He groaned to himself and said out loud, "Why why why why why? Why me? This is the worst day of my life."

* * *

Back in her own apartment, halfway across the village, Sakura was being pestered by her best friend (and roommate) Ino Yamanaka.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Please?"

"No."

Ino huffed. "Give me one good reason why you won't go to the bar with the girls tonight."

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "Well, first, I don't drink. Second, you will dress me up like a slut. And third, I don't want to. Bars make me sick."

Ino pouted. "Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Fine!"

"Really?"

"No."

"Ugh, Sakura! Just go! I won't make you drink, I won't dress you up like a 'slut', and besides, we haven't seen Tenten and Hinata in forever!"

Sakura bit her tongue. "Fine. I'll go. But you owe me for this."

Ino jumped up grinning. "Yay! Seven o'clock. We're going at seven o'clock."

"Whatever." Sakura said indifferently as her friend rushed to her room to (Sakura assumed) get ready for the outing.

Sakura had to admit, she did miss her friends, and hanging out with them, but bars weren't really her idea of fun. But she would go anyway. Even though she knew it would be most of the same talk.

Tenten would go on and on about her relationship with Neji and how ridiculously crazy Gai and Lee were. Hinata would sit in the corner quietly and not contribute much to the conversation until her fourth drink or so where she would gush about Naruto's wonderful-ness before passing out from too much alcohol. Ino would stay with her friends until she saw a hot guy and then she would ditch them and end up going home with him. And Sakura would have to take Hinata home and stay with her until the morning to make sure she's okay.

Sakura sighed. It was amazing how often they went to the bar and the same things happened every time they went. It was like they kept living the same night over and over again, with only slight changes.

Rising form her seat on the couch, Sakura glanced at the clock on the wall. It was six o'clock already. Sakura walked into the tiny kitchen and made herself a small snack before going to the bathroom to shower before getting ready.

* * *

At six forty-five Sakura was dressed and ready to go. She was wearing a nice green dress that made her eyes pop out, It came down to her mid-thigh and was very slim fitting. It had spaghetti straps and was only slightly low-cut. She paired it with strappy silver heels that played off of the sparkles in the dress. Her earrings were silver too and her cotton candy hair was pulled back by two barrettes.

Standing beside her was Ino who was wearing an even shorter purple number that fluffed out a little at the waist and had halter top straps. Her high heels were black and really elongated her legs. Her long blonde hair was pulled up like always, but it had a hint of sparkles in it.

The two girls grinned at each other before grabbing their purses and leaving the apartment to go to the bar to meet their friends.

* * *

Kakashi Hatake reluctantly prepared himself for his torturous night out with Genma (and probably Gai and Asuma) by dressing himself in a smashing pair of black dress pants and a grayish black dress shirt. His shoes were also black and, of course, he donned his trademark black mask.

Kakashi left his apartment at seven o'clock precisely.

* * *

"Sakura! Ino!" Tenten greeted her friends when she saw them enter the bar. Hinata smiled shyly and waved to them.

Ino grinned and grabbed Sakura's wrist to pull her over to the table their dark haired friends were occupying.

"Hey girls! It's so good to see you again!" Ino said, hugging Hinata and Tenten.

Sakura smiled at them as well, feeling her heart warm up the longer she was out with her girlfriends.

The girls sat around the table and ordered some drinks. Then they began catching up. And it was exactly as Sakura had predicted.

* * *

Kakashi walked into the bar and searched the room for Genma. He scowled when he found him dancing (rather sloppily) in the middle of the floor with a girl who looked young enough to be Sakura's age.

Kakashi sighed and walked over to his friend, grabbing him by his collar and dragging him off the dance floor.

"Kakashi!" Genma shouted when he realized it was the silver haired jounin removing him from his fun. "Glad you could make it!"

"Glad you're not drunk yet." He responded sarcastically.

"I know right!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Are Gai and Asuma here?" He asked, loud enough for Genma to hear over the music.

"Yeah! Uh . . . I think . . ."

Kakashi took a deep breath. He always got a tad frustrated when he had to deal with a drunk Genma, but his . . . _situation_ made it even more difficult to stay calm.

"Why don't you have a drink? They're really good!" Genma yelled at him.

"Fine." Kakashi said. Maybe it would help him loosen up.

He went over to the counted and ordered a drink which he then chugged and slammed down the glass for a refill. Soon enough, he was drunk as hell with his mask pooled around the base of his neck.

"BABY YOU'RE A FIREWORK!" Kakashi sang along to the music with Genma.

"Ah Kakashi my old rival! Singing I see! What a wonderful way to preserve your youth!' Gai exclaimed from on top of the counter. The barman was yanking on his pants to get him to come down.

Across the bar, Sakura was stunned, frozen in her seat, staring up at Gai.

"Tenten? Is that Gai-sensei?" She asked.

Tenten's eyes went wide. "It _is_! What a goof! He's a goofball!"

Hinata was giggling in the corner and talking to no one about Naruto.

"And he's really cute too, ya know? He's got pretty eyes . . . and fluffy hair . . . and a _hot_ body!"

And Ino . . . Ino was gone. She was on the dance floor with a drink in one hand and a man's hand in the other.

Sakura sighed. It was probably about time to take everyone home. She stood up and was pulled right back down by Tenten.

"Have a drink Sakura. It's goooood for you!"

"No Tenten, I can't."

Tenten's eyebrows furrowed. "Wwwhy not?"

"Because I have to take care of you guys."

"Psssssshhhh! We'll be fine! Go have a drrrrrink." Tenten pushed Sakura off her seat and pointed her in the direction of the bar.

Sakura sighed. "Fine. I'll have a drink."

It wouldn't hurt Tenten's feelings if she just _pretende_d to buy a drink, right?

Sakura walked in the direction of the bar before swiftly changing direction and bumping into someone.

"Hey watch where you're go-" Sakura paused mid-sentence when her eyes moved up and she saw who she had crashed into. "K-Kakashi-sensei?"

. . .

* * *

**A/N:** Heh heh heh . . . :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Okay this chapter's a little shorter than the rest, but I kinda needed it to be this short so that the rest could be average. And I know my updating pattern or whatever isn't that great, but it's just the way I am. Sorry. I'm weird. I know. Okay read. And enjoy my torture . . . BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA sorry.

* * *

Chapter 3: Kakashi's Great Fumble

Kakashi looked into Sakura's eyes and grinned. It was the most beautiful grin she had ever seen. Speaking of which, why was his mask off?

"Hey! It's Sakura! Sakura! Sssssakurrrra . . ."

Sakura groaned. He was drunk. Great.

"Hey sensei, are you feeling okay?"

Kakashi nodded contently. "I'm purrrr-fect."

Sakura grimaced. "Sure you are. Well, you're obviously more drunk than my friends so, I guess I'm taking you home."

"Oh you brought frrrriendsssss?" Kakashi asked.

"Mmhm. Ino, Hinata and Tenten. But come on, I need to get you home."

Kakashi shook his head. "Nooooo I want to meet your friendsssss! I'm gonna meet Sakura's friends!"

Sakura sighed. "Fine. You can meet them. I guess I'll just take you all home. That'll work . . ."

Kakashi clapped his hands together happily like a little kid. "Yay!"

Sakura grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to Hinata and Tenten.

"Sit." She told him.

He obliged, and she went to pry Ino off of the man who was currently groping her to his hearts content.

"Kakashi, this is Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. Now let's go home."

Oddly enough, everyone stood up and followed Sakura out the door. Kakashi was drunkenly leaning on Sakura for support as she walked which made it even more difficult.

The group had only managed a few steps before Sakura bumped into none other than Naruto and Sai.

"Oh thank Kami I found you guys. Could you give me a hand here? They're all drunk and I need to take them home." Sakura explained.

Naruto hurried to Hinata who blushed up at him.

"You have a cute ass." She said, which made _him_ blush.

"Sai, could you bring Ino back to our apartment?"

"Of course, Ugly."

Sakura bristled at that comment but tried to ignore it. "And Naruto, could you take Tenten too maybe? And drop her off at Neji's or something? I've got to get Kakashi-sensei home."

"Sure." Naruto said. "Come here Tenten, We're gonna take you to Neji okay?"

Sakura's two teammates went off in opposite directions and Sakura continued walking to her sensei's apartment while still supporting his weight.

"MmmSakura." Kakashi said.

"What is it Kakashi-sensei?"

"You're purrr-etty." Kakashi purred in her ear.

"Thank you sensei. You're pretty too." Sakura shivered slightly as she felt his breath on her neck but she quickly recovered.

"I'm not as pretty as you."

"That's very sweet."

"Sakura. Sakura can I tell you somethinggg?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura sighed. "Sure."

Kakashi leaned in further so that his lips brushed against her ear when he spoke. "Your dress . . . looks . . . really hot on you."

Sakura froze for a moment before realizing this was just the alcohol talking. She shook it off and continued walking.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi grunted. "Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't . . . call me . . . ssssensssei. . . . It makessss me feel . . . ooooold." Kakashi whined.

Sakura chuckled quietly. "Okay. I won't call you sensei."

"Good." Kakashi said happily.

They reached his apartment door and sakura held out her hand. "Keys?"

"Innnn my pocket." Kakashi answered.

Sakura waited a bit longer before impatiently digging in his pocket for the keys. She pulled them out and unlocked the door.

She half-carried Kakashi to his bedroom where she plopped him on his bed and said, "Okay, I'm leaving now. Do you think you'll be alright?"

Kakashi grabbed at her wrist. "Don't go."

Sakura waited as patiently as she could for him to remove his friend.

"I want, I _want_ you to stay. Stay with me Sssakura." He slurred, pulling her down.

"I can't Kakashi-sen- Kakashi. I have to go home." Sakura said quietly.

"No." Kakashi said stubbornly.

"Yes."

"No."

"I have to go."

"No. Stay with me."

"I can't. But I'll come back to check on you tomorrow morning, okay?"

Kakashi frowned. "You have to stay. If you wont, I'll just, I'll just make you."

Sakura was startled. "W-what?"

But she was stopped when a pair of soft, yet fumbling lips met hers. They moved together messily and when Sakura tried to pull back, a hand caught the back of her head, dragging her back in.

But Sakura needed air. She opened her mouth for oxygen and Kakashi slipped his sloppy tongue into her mouth. Sakura gasped at the foreign, _amazing_ tongue that she felt in her mouth. Blindly, she winded her fingers into his hair and kissed him back.

"Mmm baby that's so nice." Kakashi mumbled into her mouth.

Baby? Sure he was drunk but he couldn't even call her by her name? He had been doing so only a few moments before.

Sakura peeled her lips away from Kakashi's and removed her hands from his hair, remembering herself.

"Kakashi we can't."

"But I want you." He murmured with his eyes still closed and his lips searching for hers.

Sakura shook her head and moved away from the bed. "No Kakashi. I'm going to leave now. But I'll be back tomorrow. And I'll have your books. Okay?"

Kakashi's brow furrowed. "Books. Right. I want books."

Sakura sighed happily, he seemed to have forgotten her for the moment.

"I want to read you like a book."

Fuck.

"Well tomorrow you can read real books. How would you like that?"

"No."

"Well too bad. I'll be back tomorrow Kakashi. Goodnight." Sakura planted one last kiss on his forehead before quickly exiting the room and the apartment altogether.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Just so you guys know, I have no idea what I'm doing anymore. This was not how I originally planned for the story to go at all. So, now I'm just sort of going with the flow. This will probably go on forever just because I can't figure out how to end it. Heh heh heh . . .

* * *

Chapter 4: The Morning After . . . Or Not?

The next morning Kakashi woke up feeling incredibly sick and confused. He sat up in bed and immediately fell back down.

Kakashi groaned and smushed his face into his pillows. Today was obviously going to be horrible.

Suddenly, Kakashi was jolted even more into consciousness by a knock on his door. He groaned into the pillows and tried to make the noise go away. But it kept on coming. Then it stopped. Then it started up again. Then he heard a very familiar voice yelling, "Kakashi Hatake if you do not get up right now and let me in, you will no longer have a door!"

Kakashi gulped when he recognized the voice. The one and only Sakura Haruno was at his door and was preparing to knock it down.

So, because he did not want to lose his front door, Kakashi slowly stood up and made his way to his living room. He pulled up his mask self-consciously and prepared himself for horror.

Kakashi opened the front door and found a very irritated face surrounded by a pink fluff of hair.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Erm, good morning Sakura."

Sakura glared up at him for a few seconds before pushing past him rather rudely to get into his apartment.

"Morning Kakashi." She said, and her mood was not happy.

Kakashi winced a little, and resolved to watch his words very _very_ carefully for the rest of the time he was in the presence of the pink haired demon.

"So, what are you doing here so early in the morning?" He asked innocently. Too late, Kakashi realized, that was the wrong thing to say.

Sakura turned, fuming, to face him and angrily took a step closer to him saying, "Do you remember _anything_ from last night Kakashi?"

_No sensei? _Kakashi wondered silently.

"Um," he said, stepping back. "I remember I went to the bar with Genma."

"_And?"_ Sakura prompted.

"Um, I think I got drunk?" Kakashi didn't mean for that to sound like a question, it just came out that way.

"That's right. And you were a very bad man."

Kakashi gulped again. "W-what do you mean?"

"Do you want me to tell you what happened last night?" Sakura offered, oddly sweetly.

Kakashi didn't even remembering seeing Sakura at all since training the day before, so how would she know what he had been doing the night before?

"Um, sure." Kakashi stumbled back and Sakura stopped.

"Well why don't we sit down on the couch, hm?"

"Y-yeah. okay."

Kakashi made his way back to the couch, going around Sakura and sitting down stiffly on the right side.

Sakura sat down a good distance away and began her story.

"Last night, my friends and I went to the bar for a girls' night out. And I saw you there. And you wanna know what else? You were drunk as fucking hell."

Kakashi winced at her words.

Sakura continued. "Since you were so drunk, I decided to take you home. Naruto and Sai picked up Ino, Hinata and Tenten and took them home while I brought you back here. I put you on your bed and was about to leave when you begged me to stay.

"You said you were going to make me stay if I didn't on my own. So, I told you I'd be back in the morning with your Icha Icha books." Sakura pointed down at a full bag by her feet that Kakashi hadn't noticed before. It was his Icha Icha books!

"But that didn't work." Sakura said. "You said you wanted to, and I quote, 'read me like a book'. That doesn't even make sense. Oh, and I forgot! Before that, you _kissed me!_ What the hell Kakashi?"

Kakashi sighed and massaged his forehead. This was much worse than anything he could have imagined. And the worst part of it was, he was upset that he had gotten to kiss her when he wouldn't even remember it! Damn!

Sakura's glare softened as she watched him and she sighed. "Come here."

Kakashi's eyes widened. "What?"

"I'm going to heal your head." Sakura explained.

Kakashi relaxed and removed his own hands to make room for hers. He closed his eyes and felt the pain melt away immediately.

"Oh that's much better, thank you Sakura."

"Sure."

They sat there awkwardly for a few moments before Kakashi said, "I'm sorry about last night Sakura. I'd never do anything like that to you if I was sober. It'll never happen again."

Sakura waved it off. "It's all right. And here. You can take your books back. It's been a week after all."

Sakura nudged the bag towards Kakashi and he simply looked down at it with longing.

"You can take it you know. It's not a trick. Just take it." Sakura said.

Kakashi grabbed the bag and started going through it to make sure everything was there. He sighed with relief when he saw that everything was accounted for. His fingers were itching to flick through their pages, but he knew it would be a bad idea when Sakura could blow at any moment.

"Oh just read them you old perv." Sakura exclaimed.

"Thank you Sakura. You have no idea how grateful I am." Kakashi pulled out the first book he touched and opened it right away.

Sakura sighed and leaned back into the couch, watching him as he eagerly reunited with his porn.

"I have a theory about last night." Sakura said.

"Oh? And what is it? That alcohol makes people do stupid things?" Kakashi joked, his eyes still on his book.

"No. I think that you missed your smutty books so much that you were trying to have real sex, rather than read about it." Sakura stated.

Kakashi looked up from his book and blinked at her. He didn't say anything for a while, but then, "Perhaps your right."

Sakura's eyes widened. Then softened as she said, "Well, now that you have them back, I assume you won't be trying that anymore."

"Maybe." Kakashi said. "Maybe not."

Sakura was a little stunned when she head that, but tried to shake it off.

"I'm only joking Sakura."

"Oh. Oh good." Sakura said.

Kakashi chuckled quietly and returned to his book.

Sakura sighed loudly and stood up. "Well, I'm going to go home now. See you at practice Kakashi."

"See you later Sakura."

Kakashi felt sickened by himself when he realized that as Sakura walked out of his apartment, he found himself staring at her butt.


End file.
